Lalaloopsy Land Wiki
Welcome to the Lalaloopsy Land Wiki Table Be sure to visit the Lalaloopsy Fanon Wiki to create your very own Lalaloopsy character! Lalaloopsy is a doll brand established in 2010 as Bitty Buttons by MGA Entertainment. Here you can create and edit pages about them! Here you can find: How can I help? Weekly Poll See poll results here! Which button eye color is your favorite on Lalaloopsy so far? Black Brown Blue Green Rules Please follow the following rules or risk being banned for bad behavior: #Please be kind to your follow members. Spaming/flaming/and just plan rude behavior will not be tolerated. #If you plan to edit then make sure you used good spelling and grammer. Try not to make a million spelling mistakes. #Spamming repeatedly is an instant ban #Please do not use bad words on pages or chat or comments. This wiki should be all age friendly. #Do not upload adult content #This is NOT a fanon wiki, so do not make things up or add pages that have nothing to do with Lalaloopsy. There is a fanon wiki for that, up above is a link to it. Recent News - 2012 For more see Timeline September *'09/22/12 ' Soft Dolls of Ember, Pix E., Rosy, and Tippy confirmed *'09/20/12 '''MGA introduces Dyna Might *'09/13/12''' Sherri Charades is confirmed *'09/12/12' MGA introduces Ivory Ice Crystals *'09/07/12' MGA introduces full size Scarlet Riding Hood *'09/05/12' Mini Ivory Ice Crystals confirmed, exclusively at Target August *'08/31/12' Mini Mango Tiki Wiki, Mini Harmony B. Sharp, Mini Dyna Might, and Mini Feather Tell-a-Tale confirmed *'08/30/12' Meet Pickles B.L.T.! *'08/24/12' Snowy Fairest full size doll confirmed, Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn introduced as Halloween 2012 Mini *'08/16/12' Pickles B.L.T., Dyna Might, and Scarlet Riding Hood full size dolls confirmed, more tba *'08/15/12' Kat Jungle Roar and Whiskers Lion's Roar confirmed, now exclusively in Toys "R" Us stores *'08/13/12' Happy 1st Birthday, Prairie Dusty Trails! *'08/12/12 '''Happy 1st Birthday, Pete R. Canfly! *'08/11/12''' Happy 1st Birthday, Pita Mirage! *'08/09/12' Ivory Ice Crystals is confirmed, no details or announcement from MGA yet *'08/08/12' Meet Trouble Dusty Trails! *'08/07/12' Meet Tricky Mysterious! *'08/03/12 '''Meet Harmony B. Sharp! 'For more see Timeline' {C} History On July 19, 2010, MGA announced the launch of a line of doll toys, '''Bitty Buttons', featuring eight 13" original rag dolls. Bitty Buttons had the tag line "Sew magical - Sew cute". Each doll was created with a fictional theme, reflecting the day she is "born", the fabric she is sewn from, and her pet. Isaac Larian, CEO of MGA Entertainment, said, ""Bitty Buttons was designed to teach kids that everybody is unique in their own special way. The new brand promotes the idea that old things can become new again, everything can be repurposed and nothing should ever go to waste." According to company press releases, the dolls were, "Designed to encourage a child's imagination and creativity" and "teach important life lessons such as diversity, individuality and the idea that everything deserves a second life." At release, the original eight dolls were Crumbs Sugar Cookie, Jewel Sparkles, Peanut Big Top, Bea Spells-a-Lot, Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff, Dot Starlight, Pillow Featherbed , and Spot Splatter Splash. For more history see the timeline. The dolls changed from "Bitty Buttons" to "Lalaloopsy" shortly after launch. MGA has continued to grow the lalaloopsy toy line and add additional characters in a variety of forms. Currently the count stands at over 50 known characters! The main toyline includes 13" Dolls and accessories, mini series, as well as a variety of mini play-sets, plush soft dolls, Lalaloopsy Littles (smaller siblings of the 13" dolls.), as well as micro series. Various games, books, and even webisodes and a full length movie have been created. We hope you find the Lalaloopsy Land Wiki a great source of information and that you will contribute information about Lalaloopsys you have gathered as well! Happy Editing! Lalalushious Links Lalaloopsy.com Lalaloopsy Youtube Channel Lalaloopsy facebook wall page (All the latest announcements!) Lalaloopsy on twitter MGA Press Releases Lalaloopsy Fans From New Jersey Important Friends: Thenaturals - Founder Lalaloopsydad - Admin Wniny - Helper Chrismh - Admin BeaNOwl - Admin